Mascara is a commonly used cosmetics product. It is applied to the eyelashes to provide the eyelashes with a thicker, lusher appearance. Mascara is generally provided in an elongated bottle having a cap, and the cap generally mounts an applicator which extends into the bottle when the cap is secured thereon. The cap functions as a handle for removing the applicator and manipulating the applicator in transferring mascara to the eyelashes.
Mascara applicators have taken a variety of forms and structures in the prior art. Perhaps the most common mascara applicator is a rod mounted to extend from the cap of the mascara container, with a brush positioned at the distal end of the rod. The brush is typically formed by a twisted wire stem embracing bristles that extend radially outwardly. The variation in the number of bristles, the size and stiffness of the bristles, profiling of the applicator brush, and many other features are provided in the prior art to enhance the application of mascara to the eyelashes.
The prior art also encompasses other types of applicators, including foam pads, threaded rods, flocked tips, and shaped plastic parts, all designed to transfer mascara from the applicator to eyelashes.
An additional aspect of mascara container art involves the provision of a wiper diaphragm at the opening to the bottle of the cosmetics container, for wiping excess mascara from the applicator as the applicator is withdrawn from the bottle. With the proper combination of applicator and wiper, the amount of mascara remaining on the applicator after wiping will optimize the transfer of mascara to the eyelashes.
Eyelashes have the most pleasing appearance when they are separated and fully extended. One problem with mascara applicators is that although they successfully apply mascara to the eyelashes and thereby enhance the color and thickness of the eyelashes, the applied mascara can cause adjacent eyelashes to stick together. Therefore, one of the objects in designing mascara applicators is to separate the eyelashes as the mascara is being applied. However, applicator is stored in the mascara, the applicator always performs as an applicator of mascara rather than a separator of eyelashes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cosmetics container which achieves both application of mascara to the eyelashes and separation and definition of the eyelashes after the mascara has been applied and, if desired, combing of the eyebrows.